


Jerk off Journal

by MoonlightInPink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bestiality, Grooming, Molestation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Piss, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightInPink/pseuds/MoonlightInPink
Summary: Concepts pulled from the very depths of my horny brain. Brace yourself for some pretty fucked up stuff. Enjoy!
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction only with very dark themes. Please take care of yourself and don’t proceed if you can’t handle graphic underage sex, abuse, and other such themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know the characters, RJ is the son and MOH is the dad. Stolas is a “friend” of the family :)

Baby RJ humping a pillow when Stolas walks in on him. He’s embarrassed but Stolas tells him to keep going. He says that daddy told him not to but Stolas counters that daddy isn’t here. He shyly continues to rub himself while Stolas watches.  
Stolas asks if he trusts him, getting on the bed behind him. He pulls RJ’s pants down and puts his cock in him, asking how the pillow feels now, honey. It feels really good, and RJ grinds his hips until he cums. Stolas tells him uncle wants to feel good too, and to hold still. He fucks RJ’s ass, gently, until he cums too. 

MOH just… playing with RJ’s hole every chance he gets. Sticking his hands down his pants and putting his fingers inside. When RJ’s in bed before he goes to sleep, when they’re sitting on the couch together. RJ sitting at the table coloring, MOH knees next to him and slides his hand down the back of his pants. RJ’s back arches, butt lifting up off the seat as MOH slips his fingers inside. MOH orders him to keep coloring as he fucks his son with his fingers, watching him twitch and listening to his little moans and pants.


	2. Chapter 2

MOH making kid RJ sit next to him in public, slipping a hand down the back of his shorts and fingering his ass while he squirms. Someone notices and MOH tells RJ to sit on his lap if he can’t behave himself. Maybe they’re at a booth, so only RJ can see his father’s pulled his cock out. He obeys, MOH slipping inside and forcing him to sit all the way down. He rubs his son’s stomach, feeling his own dick bulge hard through the walls of his stomach. When they have a moment of peace, MOH forces him all the way down and fucks him, filling him up with daddy’s cum as a reward for being so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short, but part of an ongoing fantasy I’ve had for some time

Butch getting raped by a biker gang, held up by one of them for 4P. Talking about taking a trip down his rabbit hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Stolas has bad grades so his elementary teacher has him stay after school for remedial work. Sit on his lap… soon the teacher’s wandering fingers pull his pants down and start to play with his pussy. Tells him it’s so he can practice working through distraction. Fingers him open while he shudders and tries to concentrate on his multiplication tables. The teacher lifts him up and puts him on his cock. Stolas is shaking with the stimulation as the teacher touches him between his legs. Tells him it’s a reward for being good. Says that he’s making teacher feel good too. Stolas cums, feeble and quivering, and so does the teacher, filling up his tiny cunt. Pulls him off, dripping, says that it’s a special lesson, no one needs to know. His grades are fixed now. Oh man, holding Athena’s disapproval over him for special favors.


	5. Chapter 5

MOH making RJ ride a dildo to train him to take daddy’s cock 🥴


	6. Chapter 6

Stolas gets all his first grade buddies to fuck him. Pulls his pants down and shows his hole. They say he’s like a girl down there. Grumpily he says that he’s like a girl but he’s not a girl. He gets one of them to pull his penis out and touches him until he’s hard. He has the boy put it in and move his hips. He tells them they’re having sex. Says everyone can take a turn with him. They’re so young their orgasms are probably dry. They all take a turn. Some of the first to go are able to get their boners back and want another go.   
A fifth/sixth grader finds out and fucks him with his much larger cock. Insults him and calls him a slut like he’s heard his dad speak to his mom.


	7. Chapter 7

Cass fucking toddler Stolas until his hips snap. It was tight, too tight, before, but now she fits inside him smooth. He can even take her length all the way in. He whimpers that he can’t feel his legs but she shushes him and thrusts faster, using him like a broken toy to satisfy her lusts.


	8. Chapter 8

Businessman molesting Stolas at a party. Pulls the young boy aside and makes him suck his cock, threatening to tell his mom that he’s been flirting. When the man gets hard he bends Stolas over the table, legs so short he has to be on tip toes. The man’s excited to discover Stolas is a bonus hole boy, and fingers him roughly before shoving his penis inside. He says how tight he is and how well he takes him. He says the boy is a slut just like his mom, opening his legs for any man. He asks if he’s had his first period and Stolas whimpers no, so he says that means he can cum inside. Stolas begs him not to, not to mess up his suit bc mama will be angry, but the man just laughs at him. The man eventually cums, slamming in as deep as he can over and over, watching his fat hog disappear inside the boys pretty pink cunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Stolas suckling for Mommy’s special milk 🥴   
He’s sucking so hard, he wants it so bad. Wants to taste her. She can’t help but give it to him, he’s been such a good boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Athena spanking Stolas then fingering him until he cums. Telling him how wet he is, making him admit how much he likes mama’s fingers inside him. He can’t help moving his hips, trying to grind into her thigh. When she hits his spot with her knuckles and he tenses in pleasure she says “There you are, my good boy.”


	11. Chapter 11

Cass fucking child Stolas in the ass. He says it’s too big, begs her to stop while he paws at her big hands around his waist. She tells him that isn’t true, he’s her son so he can take it. If he can’t, she’ll fuck him every day until he can take her cock to the base. She makes good on her word, has a training schedule and everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Kid Jess molesting kid Cass. Tells her to go along with it or she’ll tell mommy she hurt her again. Cass has no choice but to capitulate, she knows she won’t be believed after a few instances of bullying her little sister. Jess makes her take her pants off and lie down on her back. She touches her penis until it starts to get hard. Jess takes her own pants off and climbs on top, grinding against her until the tip slides in, surprising them both. Jess is living for the sensation, Cass is holding herself back, trying not to enjoy this… despite how good it feels. Jess tells her to be quiet but also mocks her for enjoying it. She says this is the only part of cass she likes… the only part that makes her feel good. She knows Cass likes it too bc she can feel her twitch. For Cass, the feeling of her sisters pussy clamping down on her is unimaginably repulsive even though it feels good. Too slick and bumpy and utterly foreign. Jess winds up grinding and humping until she comes. Cass maybe does or doesn’t. If she does Jess makes fun of her, if she doesn’t Jess is grossed out that her penis is still hard and leaves her to deal with it by herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Mommy sucking her sons tiny penis. She kneels in front of him, saying his hard cock must be painful and that mommy will take care of it. He’s a bit reticent, wondering if it’s ok for mommy to touch him there. She says he suckled on her for years, now it’s her turn. Mommy loves to suck on this. Her mouth feels good and her lips are soft on his skin. She reaches around, working a finger into his ass. It feels funny but good. Mommy makes him feel so good. He has a dry orgasm in her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

Cass getting hard, telling Stolas it’s painful for her to trick him into having sex. He wants to be a good boy, he doesn’t want mommy to suffer, right? So he’ll let her put it inside until she feels better.   
It’s too big for him and it hurts, so eventually he asks if there isn’t another way. Maybe he could use his hands and his mouth. She accepts. He sucks on her and she tells him not to stop until he gets her special milk out. She wants to feed him, she wants to do this for him. She does, as she cums in his mouth and he swallows her down.


	15. Chapter 15

Cass and Stolas get captured by anti-incest fanatics for their sexual exploits. They castrate her but cutting off her balls and throw the two in an enclosure together. They hardly even see them as human, jeering and watching them like animals in a zoo.   
Cass is hard, painfully so, from her ordeal, and asks if she can use Stolas’ body to get some relief. He of course accepts so she starts fucking him. The spectators react with excited revulsion, saying she’s trying to breed him, doesn’t she know she can’t make any deformed inbred offspring, she doesn’t even have any balls the dumb sow. Maybe she doesn’t even know that’s her own son, she’s just fucking the closest warm hole like an animal. Maybe she does know, maybe that’s what attracts her, like a perverted form of self-love.   
Cass whispers comfortingly into Stolas’ ear, telling him not to listen to the hatred. She loves him so much, she fears their captors may kill them and didn’t want to die without letting him feel how fully she loves him one final time. He begs her to come inside him and she does with a loud cry, telling him mommy will always be here for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fuckers saying incest shippers deserve a lobotomy


	16. Chapter 16

Little girl having trouble using the training potty so daddy fingers her until she squirts all over his hand


	17. Chapter 17

Little girl says she’s thirsty so daddy makes her drink his special juice. His lemonade. (His piss) If she’s hesitant he says it’s good for her. Now put your lips on it and swallow. To be fair, he drinks her piss too. It’s the highlight of his day.


	18. Chapter 18

Daddy fingering little girl under the covers while he reads her a bedtime story. When he’s done he gives her some of daddy’s warm milk to help her sleep. Not in her mouth, but in her other part, which is nice and open from daddy touching her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kid Alpha’s tummy is too full of prey so whiskey offers to let them sit on mommy’s cock to make them feel better. She tells them to bounce and get all the way down bc she’s gonna knot them. She feels between their legs, saying their puppy peepee is hard. She tells them to hurry bc  
She’s close. They sit all the way down and she cums inside, knot swelling in their ass. Now their stomach is even more bloated from the cum and they huff and pout while she looks sheepish.


	20. Chapter 20

Little girl taking her uncles cock while he films her. How lewd, everyone is going to see her little belly bulge and how much she likes it.


	21. Chapter 21

Stolas getting raped, knotted, and bred by Caesar. He lets his dogs work him open first so he’s stretched out, nice and wet for his monster cock. Talks about breeding him like one of his bitches, only this one might actually take. He starts to swell, popping the knot in and out and making Stolas writhe and moan. Asks if he likes that. Comes inside, knot swelling to full size. Let’s it rest a moment before pulling out as Stolas shudders. Says Stolas doesn’t have the proper anatomy to keep him locked, not like his bitches do.


	22. Chapter 22

Human little league Spencer getting taken to coach’s house for a rubdown and “special training” 🥴   
Coach gets him naked and massages his whole body, ending with fingering his pussy. Coach tells him it’s for core strengthening. Tells him he’s doing well, but there’s a next step, as he gets his cock out. It’s big for the little boy, and Spencer cries out that it hurts, that it feels like he needs to pee. Coach tells him to endure it, just a little longer. As he sinks more and more of his cock into the tight hole he tells Spencer he’s doing really good, he’s quite advanced at this exercise for being a beginner. Despite everything, Spencer is heartened by the praise and encouraged to continue.


	23. Chapter 23

Teacher demonstrates a sex lesson on an elementary school Stolas. He tells the class they’re welcome to follow along and after he flips Stolas over to show anal sex a group of boys gang rape a scrawny classmate. One has never experienced an orgasm before and accidentally pees inside him. When he pulls his pants up he can’t hold it in and soaks the seat of his pants. Everyone laughs at him bc it looks like he’s pissed himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer’s little league coach feigns interest in his ability to swallow as a snake and tricks him into swallowing his cock, both with his mouth and his other hole. In the second case, Spencer cries that it hurts and begs him to stop, but coach ignores him, instead acting impressed with his ability to swallow his cock to the base.


	25. Chapter 25

Cass forcing a captive O’Hare to drink her piss as his only form of hydration.


	26. Chapter 26

A boss (maybe Cassidy, maybe not) gropes and fingers a female employee while telling her not to make a fuss. He says she’s given him a little problem (in his pants) and he expects her to take care of it. He spirits her away to his back office where he commands her to get on her knees and suck him off. She’s not doing a good enough job so he “takes control,” making her get face down on the desk. He pulls her skirt up and her panties down and fucks his way into her. A tight fit, but a fit none the less. He says living flesh is so much more satisfying than a doll. As he fucks her roughly she tries to relax and dissociate. It’s apparent he’s only using her body and doesn’t even see her as a person. As he gets close he says he hopes she’s on the pill. He doesn’t pull out and he’s very virile.


	27. Chapter 27

Mr. Stoat touching his daughter and putting his fingers inside her from the time she’s a newborn. He says the sooner she learns her place as daddy’s toy the better. Even her mom hasn’t learned, and he’d rather have her new flower in bloom than a shriveled up old husk. She gets used to it eventually, and even starts to enjoy it when he touches her. “You like that? Only daddy can touch you here. Only daddy can make you feel good like this.”  
Despite being a terrible pedophile he doesn’t want to permanently injure his daughter, so he only uses his fingers when she’s very young. He looks forward to her growing up a little so he can put his cock inside her. And of course he gets her pregnant then 🥴 At which point he might get her tubes tied or something.


	28. Chapter 28

Hroth raping his daughter. He eats her ass and touches her until she cums. Then he puts his own cock against her hole. He softly chides her for thinking he wouldn’t do something like this. He’s a genocidal madman after all. He tells her he knows she’s hoping her friends will come save her, but they won’t. He thrusts into her tight ass as she screams. He tells her not to hold back, he loves hearing her pretty voice. He buries himself to the hilt, moaning how tight she is, and cums.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, public

Cass surprising Butch with sex on the balcony, telling everyone to get a good look at her husbands fat ass as she pounds him with her thick cock against the balcony.   
He’s mortified that she’s doing this in public, with people watching no less. She says she won’t stop until she cums, and he knows she’s got endurance. Butch is completely overpowered and overwhelmed, but can’t he’ll being wildly aroused. Cass wonders how many times she can make him come before she does herself.   
Onlookers vary between concerned and enthralled. Someone wonders if they should call the police? Another is awed by Cass’ cock disappearing into Butch’s ass, where is it all going?   
Several people are filming, which Cass points out. She says they’re going to commemorate the whole thing, catch Butch’s wanton moans. He tries to look but she catches his chin and keeps his eyes trained on her. That’s the only place he’s allowed to look.   
Despite everything he’s getting close. He doesn’t want everyone to see him in his moment of vulnerability when he comes, but Cass forces him by stroking his cock until he can’t hold back any longer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, father/daughter incest

Making daughter get addicted to daddy’s big fat cock in her pussy 🥴 

She begs him to stop, he’s drunk, but he won’t. Wraps his arms around her and holds her down and penetrates her. Says she’s so much tighter than her mother. Says he’s glad to finally get inside her pretty pink pussy. Tells her that he used to put his fingers in when she was a little girl, until her mother got suspicious and wouldn’t let him change her diaper anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, mother/son incest, abuse

Athena nonconing Stolas   
Fingering him after a spanking. He always hates that part the most. The pain is awful but it’s worse counting down until she puts her fingers inside him. She does it so much he even dreams about them inside him, and half the time he wakes up with her on top of him, telling him to go back to sleep. She shushes him and holds him from behind, telling him he’s her good boy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, mother/son incest, inbreeding, pregnancy

Tomboy mommy getting fucked by her young son while pregnant with her second. “You want to put it in, tiger?” She kneels and pulls her panties down, looking back at him over her shoulder. “Go on, pull your pants down and put your thing inside.”  
She thinks it’s ok bc she’s already pregnant, she can’t get knocked up by him.   
“You’re making mommy feel real good, does that feel good, tiger?”  
He’s overwhelmed, this is the first time he’s had sex. She’s so tight and warm on his little cock, he has an inkling mommies aren’t supposed to do this with their children but it feels too good to care. He comes quickly and she cuddles him and lets him nurse after. 

Also a thought of “she’s already pregnant with his kid and he doesn’t know” 🥴   
She for sure keeps fucking him and gets knocked up by her own son.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss, desperation, underage, brother incest

Big brother tying up little brother, putting a catheter in him and filling his bladder with big brother’s piss. It’s too much, and little bro cries as big bro rubs his overstuffed bladder, bulging thru his stomach.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, noncon, father/daughter incest

Daddy demon fingering his baby girl once a day to train her to take his cock as early as possible. One day he decides, fuck it she’s had enough and slams his big cock into her. He’s so aroused feeling her power but knowing she’s helpless to harm him in this tiny form. He imagines her growing up and ripping his balls off and feeding them to him. He has to take advantage and rape her as much as he can before she can turn the tables on him.   
She’s wailing, her tiny body stretched grotesquely from his cock distending her abdomen, but her cries only turn him on and he cums inside her. He hopes he gets a chance to breed her and maybe even fuck her offspring before she becomes to powerful to handle.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, vaginal trauma

Little kid getting fucked by a demon with a scorpion tail. Do they penetrate the cervix? Do they stab the kid and poison them bc they like to soften their prey up from the inside before eating them? Is there blood?  
Getting impaled and hanging from the tail, the thick base pressed against their lips, not quite enough to comfortably rest on so their pelvis is just aching from the pressure.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, mother/daughter incest, whorephobia

Mom raping her camgirl daughter on stream. No one in the audience knows it’s real and not just a roleplay.   
She makes her suck her dick first, then mating presses her. Daughter begs her not to come inside so she switches to anal. Daughter cries and says she’s never taken anything in her ass. Mom says if she’s going to be a whore it’s about time she learned. Comes inside, makes daughter clean her off by 69ing and fucking her throat while she eats her out and shows off her gaping ass on camera. Mom stuffs her cock all the way down daughters throat, making her kiss her pubes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, dubcon, abuse, father/son incest, piss

RJ getting dildo trained while sitting on the toilet lid. MOH needs to piss so he uses RJ’s mouth. RJ does such a good job that he’s promoted to daddy’s full time toilet. It starts every morning when he wakes up, the first piss of the day, and throughout the rest of the day MOH taps his dick against his lips to let him know it’s time to open up. MOH trains him to relax his throat bc he likes pissing fully seated inside his son. Plus, this way RJ doesn’t have to swallow and there won’t be any more accidents.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, father/daughter incest, public

Stoat dad making his daughter wear a vibrating butt plug to elementary school. She’s a soaking wet mess by the time he comes to pick her up at the end of the day.   
He promises to take care of her but she know what she has to do first, what daddy likes. They go behind a tree and some bushes and she licks his balls. She pouts bc they’re smelly. He chuckles fondly and tells her that’s how they’re supposed to be. She sucks him off a little, then he has her lean up against the tree and fucks her good. He tells her how wet she is, how empty she must have felt without daddy’s cock all day, what a good girl she is for enduring it. They have to be quiet or risk attracting attention from her classmates and their parents.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality

Cass fucking her giant badger. She’s in heat and frisky so Cass knows just what to do. She smells her pussy first, pheromones strong. Then she mounts her, saying daddy will take care of her and breed her good. She fucks her badger’s wet pussy until she cums.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, father/son incest

Father helping his boy with his emissions… tells the kid it’s bad to keep them bottled up and only daddy can take care of it. Eventually he turns it into the kid helping him out as well. It’s so tight in his ass that it hurts, and he asks dad if there isn’t another way. Dad has him suck him off, and declares that it’s better, his sweet lips and supple tongue tending him so well. 

Horny parent teacher conference. Son has a buttplug keeping him stuffed with cum, which teacher removes to fuck him sloppy. He chides dad for not training him enough bc he’s still so tight, and all dad can do is look on miserably while he’s being cucked.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, molestation, father/daughter incest

Stoat dad touches his daughter from almost the day she’s born. He starts off while she nurses, snapping at his wife to hold her still and calling her a bitch, but all sweetness for his little girl. She wiggles a bit at first, it’s a strange new sensation, but he gets her used to it soon enough. She’s hungry, and she has to tolerate his touches to nurse. He marvels at her little clit, so small and undeveloped. He’ll wait a bit before putting a finger in, to make sure she’s large enough so he won’t hurt her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, noncon, sister incest

The rest of the color quads stuffing dirty underwear in red’s mouth, holding her down and scrubbing her filthy holes. They take her electric toothbrush and put the bristles against her asshole as she struggles. One of them says to get the soap, which lubricates the tip enough to slip inside. Her screams are muffled by her makeshift gag. They say they need to clean her out good from the inside. Another turns their attention to her second hole, working the large bar of soap inside. She sobs, but they say the soap is slippery and they can’t help it working deeper and deeper… eventually it really does slip out of their grasp and her lips close around it. Another starts jerking her little clitty, telling her getting clean should feel good. She comes wailing with overstimulation from the toothbrush battering her rectum and the soap stretching her cunny.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, abuse, father/daughter incest

Stoat dad using a vibrator on stoat girl so he can feel the vibrations through her flesh, and fucking her until she’s completely overstimulated and squirts. 

Stoat dad making his wife watch as he fucks their daughter so she can learn something. “See how she bends over and lifts her tail? Are you watching? Pay attention, you frigid bitch”  
He tells his daughter she’s doing a good job showing mommy how to make him happy.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, father/son incest, piss

Daddy’s been stuck at his desk all day and he still can’t get up, so his little boy has to be his toilet :)  
With much relief he releases in his ass, making his boy carry his piss to the toilet for him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, pokephilia

Trans nidoqueen getting bred roughly in the daycare. She says she doesn’t have a pussy and he asks what she means, she has this wet cunt right here (maybe the wet is blood 🤭)  
She wonders why her trainer put her in here. Maybe they’re watching and jerking off? Her trainer comes to check on the progress while nidoking is raping her. She cries for help but it comes out “Nidoooo” The day care man says it sounds like she’s enjoying it. She sobs in frustration.   
He’s gonna fuck her hard every day until he has an egg (which, as she knows, means indefinitely). He crashes afterwards every time and wakes up in the morning horny for more to hunt her down. As he pins her and slips inside he asks if this is the fourth or fifth round, he’s lost count, then concludes it doesn’t matter. He moans that it gets better every time.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokephilia, noncon, extreme underage, father/daughter incest

Trainer fucks his Lopunny. She has an egg, which she proudly presents to him. He tells at her, thinking she’s cheated on him with another Pokémon. He doesn’t know he’s the father. He decides to raise the egg, since it’s the child of his beloved Pokemon after all… More than that, it gives him another one to fuck. Little Buneary is so small and her pussy is so tight. He fingers her open a few times first. She doesn’t know what’s going on, but the nice man gives her food and plays with her so she goes along with it. When he puts his dick inside it makes a visible bump and he can feel it from the outside. It’s heaven, better than his Lopunny even. He holds her down on the table so he can fuck her vigorously until he cums.   
Lopunny spies and becomes jealous that daddy spends so much time playing with her daughter instead of her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, forced mother/daughter incest, extreme underage, pokephilia, child death

Trainer somehow captures a kangaskhan (stuck in a wall type situation) and takes her baby to fuck in front of her. The trainer checks and it’s a little girl. He muses about how he has a choice of hole, but picks the one that’s going to make her a mother someday. As he pushes his penis inside and the infant cries, the mother howls in rage. He taunts that she knows exactly what he’s doing, he’s breeding her baby.   
He gets tired of the ruckus and decides to muffle it. Taking the little thing off his penis he goes around to the back of kangaskan. He fingers her pussy experimentally, but decides she’s too loose for him. Instead, he shoves the baby head first inside her. She’s alarmed and panics as she feels her child wiggle and scratch inside of her. He says he’s just helping the two of them get closer. He slips his dick back inside the baby and begins fucking them both. Mama can’t help but become aroused by the stimulation, and the trainer asks if he’s making her feel good too.   
He cums inside the baby and pulls out, deciding to leave the baby inside the mother to expire like a used condom. Maybe he says they can always make another one.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, noncon, father/daughter incest, public

Red heart trying to touch herself in bed when daddy catches her. He tells her she knows that’s only for daddy to touch as he puts his fingers on her. She begs him not to but he reminds her that she was so desperate for it a moment ago. 

At a restaurant or meeting or smth. Makes her sit in his lap and fingers her under the table. When their guest leaves for a moment he commands her to get up. He pulls out his now hard cock and she pulls down her panties. He makes her sit back down, every inch of his massive rod disappearing inside her small body. She’s struggling to relax enough to fit it all, he tells her to hurry up, she doesn’t want daddy to be exposed, does she? He needs to cover up. She does fit him all, just in time. 

Maybe he praises her for sitting so still on daddy’s lap while he strokes himself thru her belly. Maybe his cock inside her makes her too full to eat any of her meal. Maybe she’s so full she throws up, daddy demanding the guest leave so he can take care of his clearly sick daughter (with a threatening glint in his eye, but who is he mad at?)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, noncon, bestiality (dog)

Daddy introducing his girl to the new rambunctious unfixed dog. The dog is large and bowls the little girl over and begins to hump her. She’s worried but daddy tells her to hold still or the dog might hurt her. He manages to get his penis inside her, which the girl tearfully informs her father of while she’s trying to hold still. Dad may be surreptitiously jerking off. He tells her the dog’s just being friendly. The dog forces himself deeper, trying to get the knot inside. Very friendly indeed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, abuse, underage, father/son incest

Instead of lashes, dad punishes his son with thrusts. If he makes a noise he gets five added to his sentence. He’s supposed to take twenty, he makes it most of the way thru before he lets out a little moan. He keeps making noise and getting more added until dad is pounding away and he’s exclaiming with every breath. Dad says he’s got more than he can count, but he’ll end the punishment if the son begs him to come inside. Son has to ask for it, and father speeds up and finishes. 

Maybe he does it in front of the mother or another sibling, so they can learn a little lesson about punishment. Spare the rod, spoil the child, as they say. And this child takes the rod squarely up his behind.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, medical abuse

Doctor grooming and abusing his young patient. He tells her he needs to look at and thoroughly feel her private parts to make sure they’re developing properly. Maybe tells her they need to be stretched regularly or they won’t grow. Lies to her and tells her she has an infection inside and he has a special tool (his penis) to apply an ointment to treat her.   
He fucks her in stirrups while she cries that it hurts. He gently soothes her, telling her she’s very brave to endure it and it won’t be much longer. Holds her close and caresses her face, telling her he’s her doctor and he’ll take good care of her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, noncon, father/child incest, piss

Dad teaches his child not to ask for anything by pissing down their throat when they say they’re thirsty. They start to gag on the rank taste of their father’s piss in their mouth so he forces his penis down the back of their throat, forcing them to swallow. He moans that their throat feels so good swallowing around the tip. Their eyes roll back and mucus drips down their face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, piss

Dad pissing in his baby’s bottle to get them used to the taste.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, father/son incest

Dad taking his baby boys pacifier and putting it in his ass. When baby starts to cry he gives him his penis to suckle on instead. Only the head fits in his tiny mouth but it feels so good.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, father/son incest, piss

Second verse same as the first, a little bit louder and a little bit worse.  
Dad gets hard thinking how his son’s ass is unused to even the small size of the bulb filling him up. How he’s gonna have to stretch him out more and more to even be able to fit inside. Baby boy starts to get fussy without his pacifier. Dad guides the tip of his cock into his sons mouth and he starts sucking, not unlike he does with his bottle. Dad thinks it’s been a while since he took a piss, and since his son seems so eager, he might as well give him something else first before his cum. Releasing into his sons mouth is exquisite relief, the small warm cavity welcoming him as urine drips down his throat.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddlercon

It’s going to be a long day at preschool, so daddy stuffs both of his little girl’s holes with thick, knotted dildos to keep them in inside her diaper. She can sit and rock herself all day, feeling full even tho daddy isn’t there to do it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout outs to [**BoyFuckWonderland’s**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland) fic [**Gerty's First Day At Kindergarten**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364555) 😘


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, underage, father/son incest kinda

Farmer daddy using his young son’s booty to collect horse semen while he fucks the horse in the ass to stimulate its prostate. The kid is stretched out so much, only the tip can fit in. He gets lifted up and slapped against the horses belly before he can get his footing. As dad works the horse towards an orgasm he tells the boy to get ready for it. He’s so in tune with the animal that their arousal happens as one, it’s almost like he’s fucking his son through the horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character identities withheld 🤫


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, age gap, teacher/student

Kindergarten teacher asks his student to help him with something very important. Blindfolds him and has him hold his balls. Maybe has him suck his cock too, telling him it’s special candy. 

The kid wets his diaper so teacher changes him. Asks him if his parents ever clean him like this while touching his penis. Tells him some bs about how sometimes there’s stuff left inside so he needs to get it out. Asks if he ever touches himself like this. The child shyly admits that he had but his parents told him it was wrong. Teacher says it’s alright, now he has somebody he trusts to do it for him so it’s ok. He says he needs to make sure the boy is clean inside too so he lubes up a finger and sticks it in. It’s a new feeling, but not exactly bad, and soon the child is wiggling and moaning from the stimulation. Teacher fucks him until he cums, little baby body shivering and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character identities withheld 🤫


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, pokephilia, underage, piss

Young trainer getting pinned down and raped by his Pokémon. They tear his pants with their claws and brute strength, forcing their cock into his ass. He cries as his stomach bulges and he loses control of his bladder, piss dribbling into a puddle beneath them. The Pokémon humps him like an animal, quick shallow thrusts until it’s hilted all the way inside his ass and cums, knot swelling the boy’s poor abused sphincter.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father/daughter incest, underage, noncon, piercing, sounding

Suit girls’ dad spending the night with diamond girl. He ponders her piercings as he roughly fingers her open, saying she should get one for her clit. Would give him something to tug on. 

The next day he takes her to a tattoo parlor. The artist is a little nervous to be working on someone so young, but dad flashes his mad stacks and buys their cooperation. He watches intently and lewdly as the artist spreads her lips and fires the piercing gun into her small clitoris. 

Afterwards, in the car, dad fondles her crotch even though she’s supposed to take it easy for a few days. She says it hurts, begs him not to do it. He relents, but only if she agrees to suck him off. She has to, taking her dad’s large penis into her small mouth. Her tongue is a long proboscis, pierced at the end, and he makes her put it down his urethra. The whole thing is awful but this is especially disgusting to her. Dad’s stinky pee hole. He murmurs about how deep inside she is while he holds her head in place and strokes himself off, forcing her to drink daddy’s nectar.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, mother/son incest, noncon

Cass catches young Stolas spying on her while she bathes so she makes him join her in the tub… tugs on his little cock, points out how small it is next to mommy’s as she starts to get hard from playing with him. She lathers up his nethers as well as her own cock, saying he’s going to help mommy get clean. She makes him sit on her, soap helping her cock slip inside his tiny boypussy. He says the soap burns and she tells him to be quiet, that this is what he wanted by watching her. He sits in mommy’s lap as she pumps him up and down, scrubbing her cock clean. Cleans her from the inside out, too, as she cums inside him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, noncon, abuse

Mentor mishandling his young pupil as a part of “training.” Rubbing him down, getting all handsy. Telling him he has a new exercise to train his internal muscles… inserting a butt plug. The boy lays on his stomach and grimaces as the older man tries to put it in. Tells him to relax, that this is a test of his abilities. Fingers him open before sliding it in, the boy seeing stars as he’s stretched open more than ever before. Ends with the mentor fucking the boy for exercise.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, age gap, molestation

RJ doesn’t like sitting on uncle Stolas’ lap bc he always touches him down there… he doesn’t know how to say he’s being molested though so everyone ignores his concerns or thinks he’s being contrary. 

Stolas making excuses to touch RJ’s privates, for example while bathing him. Tells him it’s very important to get clean back there while sticking his fingers inside and milking his juvenile musk glands. After a bath he makes RJ present himself for inspection, to see if he’s done a good enough job himself. He never passes muster and Stolas always finishes him up. Cleans inside his sheathe too for good measure, you know how dirty little boys get.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality (horse), piss

Farm hand in the barn when he gets horny. Sure he could jerk one out real quick but the mares are right there… He picks a gentle one and slides inside. She barely even reacts due to the size difference.   
She feels so good and warm he doesn’t want to pull out, so he stays like that with her for a while. But eventually he needs to piss… he decides it’ll be less of a mess if he goes where he is rather than find a spot in the straw somewhere. It feels amazing but dirty filling up her mare pussy with piss.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, piss

Filling up a boy with an enema… maybe a whole colon cleanse. He cries bc he’s so full but the older person comforts him and tells him he can take it, that he’s being such a good boy. But they don’t stop.   
Maybe it’s piss, maybe they put their cock down his throat and piss in his mouth to fill him up from the other end ❤️


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon, underage, incest

Shaving diamond girl, not letting her wear underwear, so nothing comes between her and daddy when he sticks his hand down her pants. He asks if she’s more sensitive, not being covered by all that hair anymore. He decides to find out for himself by eating her out. No pesky hair to get in the way of that either. He sucks her clit, pitifully engorged despite her protests. He wonders if her pussy is sensitive too and decides to fuck her as she pleads and begs him not to. “Daddy, no.” He simply admires how clearly he can see his dick enter her little cunt. Her clit is practically trembling and he teases her. He rubs it vigorously as he thrusts into her and wrings a reluctant orgasm out of her tiny body against her protests.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage, incest

Prushka polishing papa’s pole.   
She catches Bondrewd masturbating, he says his rod needs cleaning, and she can help. He tells her to use her mouth. She doesn’t know what it is so she just laughs and says it tastes funny. She puts her mouth over the tip and he holds her head in place. Her little mouth feels so good on him, this is the best way she can show her love for him. As he gets close he exclaims “Papa loves you very much!”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme underage, incest

Mommy keeps baby’s holes stuffed up with plugs inside her diaper. Changing baby in the accessible stall in a bathroom. Mommy says she’s been so good she gets the big one. Pushing a silicone plug almost too big for baby’s tiny body inside, fucking her with it. Mommy muses that it must feel so good to be filled up like that, she’s a little jealous.


End file.
